1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a content processing device and a content processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-111936 disclosed that, when a plurality of video signals different in frame rates are input and these images are displayed side by side on the same screen, motion-compensated frame rate conversion processing is performed for any one of the video signals so that the frame rate of one of the video signals becomes equal to the frame rate of the other video signal.